rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 16
Snowbank Amid the Frozen Skies Story Ion says goodbye to her grandfather as she's about to continue the journey with Rodea. Before she leaves, Sonia comes to apologize because she's the one who told the machine soldiers about the location of the village, as Rylus tricked her into thinking she was talking to a bird. Rodea and Ion tell her it's fine. Rodea and Ion travel towards the last Chronos Tower, and reach a snowy region. Ion is cold because the Ion Wave doesn't have a heater. They end up on an island where machines are generating a blizzard. Rodea stops the machines, causing the frozen rivers and waterfalls to melt. Level Description The level starts with islands covered in snow and ice, with frozen rock arches. Later, there's an island equipped with 3 missiles launchers that are constantly firing missiles. Later, Rodea reaches a large island with many trees; on an elevation, among ruins, there's a warp point that must be activated with a switch. The warp point leads to the bottom of a tall and large island, where 5 blizzard machines must be turned off with switches to end the level. The island is made of several levels, and holds many leafless trees of various sizes, as wells as frozen rivers and icicles. There are 2 blizzard machines on the lower level, 2 on the 2nd level, and 1 on the 3rd level. At the top of the island, the 4th level holds metal installations and a frozen lake. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) before the first checkpoint bell, under the roots of a large cut tree on the right # (Bronze) after the first warp point, on the left edge of the large island, the door (50 Gravitons required) is on a low ledge, near 6 windmills # (Bronze) on the 1st level of the island with blizzard machines, under a tree root over the frozen river # (Bronze) in a hole in the ground of the 3rd level of the island with blizzard machines (from the 2nd level, go to the machine whose switch is on a tiny separate island; the medal is above, in a hole on the ceiling) # (Bronze) on the 4th level of the island with blizzard machines, the medal is floating between two metal plates (it's on the other side of the lake from the frozen waterfall) # (Silver) in the area where you have to press a switch to activate a warp point, the door (80 Gravitons required) is on one of the 4 pieces of ruins floating above # (Silver) on a large tree branch between the 3rd and 4th levels of the island with blizzard machines (on the 3rd level, the base of the branch is near the hole where medal #4 is) # (Silver) at the tip of a tree branch at the top of the island with blizzard machines (on the 4th level, from the top of the frozen waterfall, look away from the lake; there's a large tree splitting into two branches. The medal is at the tip of the right branch) # (Gold) behind the door (150 Gravitons required) on a floating metal platform above the 4th level of the island with blizzard machines (above medal #5) 3DS version * (Bronze) from the starting point, look behind you. There are several islands, leading to a larger island with a series of dash rings, which leads to a battle. After defeating the enemies, the medal appears over a warp point. * (Bronze) same as #1 in the Wii version * (Silver) under the island with the missile launchers, on the left side, over a vertical metal plate * (Bronze) on a floating piece of ruins above the switch that you have to press to activate a warp point (the medal is on top of the pillar in the corner) * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #7 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version * (Bronze) on the 4th level of the island with blizzard machines, the medal is behind a metal wall, on the other side of the lake from the frozen waterfall * (Gold) on the 4th level of the island with blizzard machines, the medal is inside a crystal on the highest metal platform Category:Chapters